Sarang
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya yang dingin. Ia kembali memohon kepada Tuhan. Memohon agar hyung-nya bisa membalas perasaannya. Walau ia tahu ini adalah dosa. Walau ia tahu ini adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar. EXO Fanfiction. HunHan. There are announcement about my fanfiction inside.


**Title : 사랑 (Love)  
**

**Cast : EXO-K Sehun, EXO-M Luhan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Incest (maybe), drabble, Yaoi, Gaje banget, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Pagi hari di kota Seoul yang diselimuti oleh butiran es lembut berwarna putih yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan salju, terlihat sangat damai. Tahun ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, musim dingin. Jadi hari-hari akan dipenuhi dengan udara dingin dan mungkin saja hujan salju, seperti kemarin malam.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat emas sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup ramai walau masih pagi. Terlihat ia sedang berlari terburu-buru di antara para pejalan kaki lainnya. Terkadang ia harus mempebaiki letak syalnya yang jatuh karena larinya.

Tak lama namja mungil itu berhenti berlari di depan sebuah cafe minimalis yang terdapat beberapa pengunjung di dalamnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Setelah memperbaiki penampilannya, ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Cafe itu memiliki interior yang cukup bagus dan di seluruh dindingnya terdapat jendela besar untuk melihat ke luar cafe.

Mata namja mungil tadi menyusuri setiap sudut cafe. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya saat menemukan sesook namja bertubuh tegap dan memakai topi biru duduk membelakanginya di pojok cafe. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk menghampiri namja tadi.

"Sehun-ah?" sapanya pada namja bertopi biru tadi—Sehun. Yang disapa hanya tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum tipis dan membalas sapaan namja tadi.

"Luhan-hyung," ucapnya lirih. Jika saja tidak ada uap yang mengepul keluar dari bibir Sehun, mungkin Luhan—namja mungil tadi—tidak akan yakin namja berkulit fair itu membalas sapaannya.

Luhan segera menarik kursi di depan Sehun dan mendudukinya. Ia kembali memperbaiki syal biru langitnya yang terjatuh dari bahu mungilnya itu. Ia melirik sepotong cheese cake dan dua gelas kopi hangat di atas meja. Kembali, senyum manis terukir di bibir merahnya.

"Kau selalu tahu apa seleraku, Sehun-ah," ucapnya tetap dengan senyuman manis yang melekat di bibirnya. Sehun balas tersenyum dan meraih cangkir kopinya. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, menikmati rasa pahit dari cairan kental berwarna hitam itu di lidahnya. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan intens, seakan ingin menelanjangi namja itu. Andai saja ia tidak memakai topi, mungkin namja berambut emas itu akan merasa canggung di dekatnya.

Sementara itu, dengan semangat Luhan meraih garpu di dekat piring cake-nya lalu segera memotong cheese cake yang terlihat sangat enak itu menjadi satu bagian kecil dan memakannya. Ia tersenyum senang saat merasakan manisnya cream melelh di lidahnya. Ia lalu memotong cake itu menjadi satu bagian kecil kembali dan memasukkannya pada mulut mungilnya. Terus seperti itu hingga cake itu habis.

Ia menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau tidak makan juga, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai balasan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya—kesal dengan jawaban Sehun. "Kenapa?"

Sang namja bertopi hanya menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus belakang lehernya sebelum membalas pertanyaan hyung yang dikasihinya ini. "Aku masih sangat kenyang," jawabnya. Ia melepsakan topinya dan meletakkannya di meja. Terlihatlah wajah tampan nan datarnya yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh topi.

Luhan mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuat uap dingin keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Ia lalu kembali bertanya dengan nada kesal, memulai sebuah pembicaraan. "Lalu kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan pout di bibirnya, membuat Sehun tersnyum gemas.

"Aku ketiduran saat kerja kelompok di rumah teman," jawabnya cuek setelah ia buru-buru menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Siapa?" Sepertinya namja mungil ini masih tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak mau menjawab. "Kau tidak kenal," ucapnya singkat.

_Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama_. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Ya sudah. Ayo pulang. Biar hyung yang bayar," Setelah menjawabnya ia langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Membiarkan Sehun menunggu di luar cafe sendirian hanya dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang lumayan tipis.

Setelah Luhan keluar, mereka berjalan menjauhi cafe. Belum jauh mereka melangkah, Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia lalu melepaskan syalnya dan memasangkannya di leher jenjang Sehun. "Kau pasti kedinginan. Lihatlah, pipimu saja sangat dingin," ucapnya sambil menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan mungil bersarung tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung," Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Luhan. Walau terbungkus sarung tangan, tangan itu tetap terasa hangat. Sehun bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya.

Sebuah senyum miris terukir di bibir tipis Sehun yang terlihat pucat setelah Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun. _Hyung dan dongsaeng, ya_. Rasanya ia menyesal telah menelpon Luhan untuk menemuinya di cafe tadi. Seharusnya ia tadi mengikuti saran Kai untuk menetap di rumah namja tan itu. Lihatlah, sekarang ia merasakan dadanya ngilu. Sangat ngilu dan sakit, membuatnya ingin berteriak kencang untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Ya! Sehunnie~! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo pulang!" teriakan Luhan yang ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan Sehun membuat namja tinggi itu tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju Luhan yang berdiri menunggunya di sana.

Bukannya kembali berjalan, Sehun malah memeluk hyung-nya itu setelah ia sudah berada di dekat namja yang lebih tua itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan—membuat namja mungil itu merona merah—dan membisikkan kata sakral yang memiliki banyak makna.

"Saranghae."

Merasa risih karena di perhatikan orang-orang, Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Ia tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Nado saranghae, Hunnie," balasnya dengan ceria, lalu menarik Sehun pergi dari sana. Menuju rumah mereka.

Kembali Sehun tersenyum miris. Luhan masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata yang selalu Sehun ucapkan untuknya. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu," bisiknya lirih ditengah keramaian jalanan kota Seoul pada Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan pasti tidak mendengarnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar tidak menangis lagi. _Bisakah... Bisakah kau lihat aku sebagai namja yang akan memberimu cinta yang tulus, hyung? Bukan sebagai dongsaeng yang menyayangi hyung-nya. Tapi sebagai seorang Oh Sehun_.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya yang dingin. Ia kembali memohon kepada Tuhan. Memohon agar hyung-nya bisa membalas perasaannya. Walau ia tahu ini adalah dosa. Walau ia tahu ini adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar. Tapi ia ingin sekali saja, bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai. Bukan sebagai saudara kandung. Tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**The End**

**A/N**: Annyeong! Saya balik lagi dgn FF HunHan angst pertama saya. FF ini adalah FF khusus untuk lomba Give Away EXOINDONESIA di twitter, tapi sayang saya gak menang u,u

Jujur, saya juga gak tau knp bisa dapat ide FF ini cepet banget. Padahal awalnya mau dibikin happy ending, tapi malah jadi begini. Dan ini juga ada pengumuman.

Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENG-UPDATE SEMUA FF SAYA KARENA MENDEKATI UN. Jadi maaf buat semua readers yang nunggu No Way! apalagi Mianhae, Saranghae Baby :( Tapi saya usahain kalo saya dpt ide untuk FF tersebut, bakal saya tulis cepet-cepet. Mohon maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu. Kami cinta saya *eh* maksudnya kami (saya dan pribadi saya yg lain) cinta kalian :* Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang menyempatkan mereview dan membaca FF abal saya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ini karena saya shock nilai rapor saya yang baru diambil pagi ini hancur. Walau gak hancur banget, tapi gak ada perkembangan dari yang kemaren. Malah lebih buruk. /Maaf curcol/

Last words, review please?


End file.
